Aquellos días
by chris1501
Summary: Levi últimamente ha llegado tarde a casa, y Eren decide que es hora de ponerse al día. •RIREN•Lemon•One-shot•


Decidí subir este especial aparte; pensé que no se vería bien si lo ponía en medio del fic.

Lo publico un día antes porque mañana no estaré con pc, aunque realmente quería publicarlo el mismo 14 de febrero -n-

**Advertencias:** Lemon -si, ni mucho ni poco-.

_Este drabble está basado en mi fic "junto a tí"._

**Disclaimer:** Nada de snk me pertenece, yo simplemente tomo prestados a los hermosos personajes de Hajime Isayama y creo historias de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**_Especial San Valentín_**

.

.

– ¡Levi! –exclamó sorprendido el castaño viendo a Levi en la entrada de la cocina. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para lavarse las manos e ir a saludar a su amante que llegaba del trabajo, seguramente agotado.

Le dio un cálido beso en los labios, y lo siguió hasta la habitación.

–Pareces un perro. –dijo Levi mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta, dándose cuenta que el menor le seguía adonde quiera que fuera, recordando involuntariamente a los viejos tiempos.

Vio a Eren hacer un puchero –es que te he extrañado, sabes. –se acercó al pelinegro lentamente, para descansar sus brazos en los hombros del más bajo, acercándose a su cuello.

–Para Eren, acabo de llegar, estoy sucio. –Viendo que Eren no le hacía caso y seguía dejando besos por su pálida piel, agregó– tomaré una ducha, muévete.

–Entonces bañémonos juntos –sonrió– Últimamente has llegado muy tarde… Aún no entiendo por qué volviste a trabajar.

– Quedarme en casa sin hacer nada no es lo mío, se vuelve ahogador y aburrido.

Aceptando en silencio la anterior propuesta del joven, Levi se dirigió al amplio baño seguido por el moreno. Ambos se desnudaron por completo para poder ingresar a la amplia ducha, y que por tener una buena situación económica, tenía más de una manguera. Las baldosas eran de un impecable negro, mientras que las ubicadas en las paredes tenían un color grisáceo con pequeños detalles en blanco.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio bajo el chorro de agua. Silencio que Eren rompió por el aburrimiento, sabiendo que si fuera por Levi, pasarían horas sin hablar.

–Dime, Levi… ¿Me quieres? –preguntó ladeando la cara, mirando la trabajada espalda contrario con sus profundos ojos azules verdosos, ayudándole a tallar su espalda.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Levi, haciéndole voltear para mirar al joven frunciendo levemente las cejas. Decidió ignorarlo, como varias veces lo había hecho, aunque era obvia la respuesta; definitivamente no diría cosas tan vergonzosas.

–Levi… –susurró Eren, acercándose al cuerpo del mayor, que volteó a mirarlo seriamente. Aún así, a Eren no le importaba. Conocía demasiado la personalidad de su amante, y aunque era un poco extraño, esas eran las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse.

–Que mierda buscas, Jaeger. –cuestionó "sensualmente" acercándose igualmente, viendo como el agua caía apresuradamente recorriendo la piel del castaño. Y esto, más la mirada del menor, no era nada bueno para su cordura.

Lentamente, ambos se unieron en un profundo beso, en el cual Levi acercó más a Eren atrayendo su nuca hacía sí, permitiendo un mayor contacto. Levi empezó a caminar contra el moreno, provocando que este chocara contra la pared.

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, chocando lenguas, y jugando entre sí. Levi bajó una mano, recorriendo el trabajado torso del muchacho, sintiendo los pequeños músculos que sobresalían en su delgado cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos para toparse con una excitante vista; el moreno totalmente sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, rodeándole su cuello con los brazos.

Cortaron el beso para tomar aire, respirando agitadamente pero sin exagerar. Eren atrajo más hacia sí a Levi sin dejar espacio entre ambos cuerpos, permitiéndole empezar besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en lugares altamente visibles.

Levi se separó un poco de Eren provocando un gruñido de insatisfacción de este, y con sus manos intentó recorrer toda la extensión de piel de su amante. En el proceso se topó con la inevitablemente despierta entrepierna de Eren, y empezó a masajearla, ganándose varios suspiros por parte de este.

Eren, siendo consciente del placer que le estaba dando Levi, decidió hacer lo mismo, dándose cuenta que el mayor estaba en su misma situación. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria.

Cuando Eren sintió que había dejado de ser masturbado, mordió fuerte el labio inferior de su pareja, pero no duró mucho su descontento, ya que el susodicho le había volteado hacia la pared, mordiendo su hombro, mientras una de sus manos viajaban rápidamente al trasero de Eren, y este entendió el mensaje inclinándose para que fuera más fácil.

No lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, así que Levi fue considerado y primero lo preparó con un solo dígito mientras seguía atacando el cuello y varias partes más de Eren con su boca.

–L–Levi… es… suficiente –aseguró Eren mirándole de reojo completamente sonrojado, viéndose sus ojos con un brillo demasiado conocido para el mayor. Rozó un par de veces su miembro con la conocida entrada del menor escuchando los leves suspiros que soltaba, y sin avisar lo penetró de una sola estocada, pasando a rozar fuertemente la próstata del moreno, haciendo que este se arqueara por tal intromisión a su cuerpo. Eren gimió fuertemente, apretando sus puños que estaban por arriba de su cabeza a los costados de esta.

Levi no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su grosor, pues lo consideraba innecesario, y empezó inmediatamente con embestidas cortas y rápidas, sintiendo el caluroso interior de su pequeño amante. Para apaciguar la inesperada penetración, comenzó a masturbar por delante al menor.

–Ah… ¡Ah!... Ngh –gemidos de placer inundaban su boca, haciéndosele incapaz de formar palabra alguna. El constante roce contra su próstata era locamente excitante, provocando que las piernas le temblaran y hacía lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

Solo faltó unos minutos para que ambos pudieran llegar juntos al tan esperado clímax, culminando el acto con un casto beso, para luego bañarse tranquilamente.

No siempre tenían tiempo para esas cosas, y aunque no era necesario hacerlo siempre, de vez en cuando era preciso para demostrarse el mutuo amor que ya de por sí sabían que existía.

Y actualmente estaba ahí, depresivamente apoyado en la ventana del auto que se dirigía a su peor pesadilla. Pero sin embargo, internamente sabía que esos días de inquietante pero reconfortante tranquilidad volverían, y de eso él se haría cargo, aunque tuviera que abandonar su humanidad…

"Escapemos, juntos. "

"No puedo, Levi. Sabes que no descansarán hasta encontrarme. Después de todo, no pueden dejar ir por ahí a un monstruo como yo… "

"Estás loco si crees que eres un monstruo… Tú, puede que seas incluso más humano que todos ellos juntos."

"… Volveré, Levi. Lo prometo. Y cuando esté de vuelta, iremos a ver el mar."

"Si mueres… nunca más te hablaré. –bromeó."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Que pasen un feliz día de los enamorados (aunque estén solos -yo lo estoy-; si es así, más deberían celebrar: no tienen que gastar dinero en nadie), aunque para mí sea solo algo para el aumento del consumo, al igual que otras fechas.

Eeeeen fin~

Pronto me iré a pasar un tiempo con mi hermano, y no podré actualizar nada hasta la segunda semana de marzo, lo siento.


End file.
